hxh_ultimatenenfandomcom-20200213-history
First steps
A brand new account and already lost ? Here are some advice to help you make a good start. Rookies Carnival, beers et diamonds On your first days on the game, you will be guided by several tutorials showing you pretty much everything you need to know about game mechanisms. Yet, you will soon ask yourself : "Wow ! So many diamonds ! What to do with it ?" When starting the game on a server, you have a succession of small events, begining by Rookies (Novice) Carnival. Completing this event (in 2 parts) will reward you with Kalluto, a very useful hunter, which is why one would suggest to focus this event. On its first part, this Rookies Carnival requires you to drink 100 beers. And here comes the answer to your question : « I'll buy beers in order to complete what the Rookies Carnival is asking for ». You can buy 10-beer packs for 1 800 diamonds (only 1 600 diamants on your first days). Doing so will also help you start building a nice team. Once you have completed this event, most of the players would advice you not to buy beers anymore, and to focus Gacha since the hunters you can get through this lottery are really strong ones. Yet, in the end, you're the one choosing your startegy ;) Hunters choice On your first days, you won't have that much choice... You should get a S-class hunter among your first 20 beers. You will also rapidly get Gon, Kurapika, Kite and Leolio, which will be enough to have a good start. You may soon realise those hunters are not the best in the game, yet don't get rid of them, they will still be useful on specific battles (Leolio is a nice healer, Kurapika can interrupt...). Drinking beers will provide you with plenty of new hunters... you don't know the one you "should" play ? Read their skills, play a bit with them... or yo can take a look at the tier list available on this wiki ;) Once you've built your team, you have to enhance your hunters, through adventure and medals you can gather there, give them orange juice and other cola to increase their XP, not to mention cards. Preparing your team A tutorial will explain you how to set hunters in your team, how to use hunters set as assisting hunters, yet it does not explain you how to build that team. Here are some advice (if you are not really familiar with tank, dps and other game concepts). In order to build your team, the first thing you need to choose is a tank. Tank is a sturdy hunter who is supposed to protect his partners by receiving most of the damage dealt by the enemies. The best here is to choose a defensive hunter. Having a strong tank is quite primordial : if you're not lucky enough at the tavern and can't get a A or S defensive hunter, you may try Gacha in order to get Meruem (one of the best tank available in the game). Most of the time, you will set your tank on your first line (top right). Now your tank is in place, you can choose to accompany him with dps hunters (whose role is to deal massive damage) or supportive hunters (striking the enemy is not their strongest assest, yet they will help your team by providing heal, various enhancements such as speed, shield etc.). Most of the time, you won't need to have a healer on the field, setting him as an assist (on your tank for instance) should be enough... and if not, then set your healer on your main line so he can heal more often ;) If you're hesitating on which hunter setting on your main line, which one should only be used as an assist, please see the FAQ. Mistakes to avoid These are not truly mistakes... It's just that there may come a time when you'll wonder : « why have I done that by then ? ». This short list should help you avoid this disappointment. * Using a S-class hunter as an awakeing material : you won't get S-class hunter that easily, and hunter duplication will be better used through breakthrough. * Crafting a hunter when you don't already have a solid team : the prospect of having a complete collection or your favourite hunter may be attractive, yet crafting a hunter requires a lot of ressources (hunters to sacrifice, stamina, star-up, awake), and the hunter you will get may need twice the ressources a normal hunter would for his awakening. Therefore, it would be better waiting a bit before crafting your first hunter ;) * Star-up to 6 stars whichever hunter : star-up to 5 stars is not that costly, but to 6 stars, it definitly is costly. You should choose carefully hunters you wish to star-up to 6 stars (S or A class hunters probably) Jumbled tips * Rookies Carnival : 1rst part requires you to drink 100 beers, level up a hunter to epic hunter rank (corange frame), and star up hunters to 5 stars and one to 6 stars. Try and star up to 6 stars your best hunter (hopefully a S class one). If possible, wait for a beer event to complete this part of the carnival :) * Feitan : you will receive a Feitan as a reward, with green stars (= awoken once) : wait for him and don't waste stamina levelling up another Feitan. * Cards : cards are really a good way to strengthen your hunters, and you won't have many at first. You may want to avoid spending too much money on enhancing blue cards (you won't keep them very long). Remember you can choose cards according to sub stats as well. * There in-game help that will most probably answer questions you may have about buffs, special effects etc. You can also read walkthroughs to find other players' advice.